Savannah Mae-Diggory
' '''Savannah Mae-Diggory (born Savina Mae) is the wife of Curtis Diggory, Chaser for the Montrose Magpies and fellow former Hufflepuff. They are both part of the graduating class of 2068 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and have three children together. Savannah is currently a Creature Healer. The Basics *'Name:' Savannah Nicole Mae-Diggory *'Birth Name:' Savina Nicole Mae (named after two of her aunts, changed to Savannah to avoid confusion) *'Nicknames:' Vannah, Vans, Savs, Mummy Vannah, ect. *'Age:' 31 (as of '81) *'Date of Birth:' May 5th, 2050 *'Place of Birth:' Naples, Italy *'Lives in:' Bristol, England *'Blood Status:' Halfblood *'Marital Status:' Married to Curtis Diggory (together since 2063) *'Wand Type:' Maple, phoenix feather, 11 1/2 inches *'Patronus:' Giant panda *'Boggart:' TBA *'Current Occupation:' Creature Healer Appearance *'Hair color:' Dark brown *'Eye color:' Ocean blue *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' *'Defining physical features:' Personality Early History Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry School Attended: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff (2061 - 2068) Strongest Subjects: History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures Weakest Subject: Herbology Life After Hogwarts Family Life Husband *Curtis Diggory (b. 2049) Children *Hayley A. Diggory, born May 31, 2071 *Noah J. Diggory, born June 6, 2074 *Skylar N. Diggory, born August 4, 2078 Pets *Tiger (dwarf orange tabby), given to her by Alexis Chosen in their Third year *Naya (domestic black cat), adopted by Curt, summer before Fifth(?) year *Rabid (badger), found summer before Fifth(?) year as a baby *Hippogriff (teacup chihuahua), given to her and Alexis by Grandma Angelina *Pippy (elf owl) & Hector (barn owl) *Pinky (miniature pig), aunt Lex's birthday present to Hayley Ann for her 3rd birthday *TJ, Smudge & Zoom (offspring of Tiger and neighbors tabby), Hayley, Noah, and Skylar's respectively *Tulip (half-Crup), Hayley's Parents *Father: Scott Mae, Muggle (b. 2025) *Mother: Lorraine Mae ''nee ''Johnson, Pureblood (b. 2025) Siblings *Sister: Emmylyne Phoenix ''nee ''Mae-Saunders, Pureblood (b. 2042) *Brother: Nikolas Mae, Halfblood (b. 2044) *Sister: Regina Theodoric ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2045) *Brother: Conner Mae, Halfblood (b. 2047) *Twin Brother: Joseph Mae, Halfblood (b. 2050) *Sister: Madison Burwell ''nee Mae, Halfblood (b. 2051) *Adopted Brother: Phineas Mae, Squib (b. 2055) *Brother: Julian Mae, Halfblood (b. 2057) *Sister: Kaitlynnh Mae, Halfblood (b. 2057) *Sister: Lissy Morris ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Sister: Lydia Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Adopted Brother: Gabriel Mae, ? (b. 2060) *Brother: Edvardo Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Sister: Lucianna Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Brother: Johnathan Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) Friends/Other Alexis Chosen (Krum) Frederic Krum Alicia Cruz Legend Chosen Samantha Edwards Valencia Phoenix Sarah (Corner) Ambrose Shelton Ambrose Arianna (Castoir) Dalca Molly Woodrow Amelia (Rose) Adara Tancred Adara Lima Darcy Vanessa Paton Rapunzel Black Kaika Lockhart Emalyn ? Kyler Grayson? Fun Facts *Savannah was my very first RPG character, as well as my first SS school character. *Savannah's first name came from a little girl my best friend and I used to babysit for, her middle name was added shortly after creating her, named after one of my two first SS friends, and her last name was chosen at random. *In the RP, Savannah's real first name (Savina) was after her mom's best friend, and her middle (Nicole) was after her dad's little sister. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2068 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Prefects Category:Half-Blood